After the Ball
by LadySonya
Summary: Elijah and Elena pairing, along with Caroline and Klaus. Each of them find love and happiness. Takes place between the Originals Ball which their mother holds, against their wills. One shot


Elena stepped out of the shower, as she heard a knock on her front door. Coming down the stairs only in a towel, she opened the door and frowned.

There lying on her welcome mat was an envelope with her name italic on the front. Shutting the door, she leaned against it and opened it. It was an invite to join the Mikaelson family this evening for celebration, cocktail, and dancing. Elena flipped it over and gasped.

My dearest Elena, I can't wait to see you, hope you save me a dance.

Elijah

Feeling giddy, she all but ran upstairs and got ready to find the perfect dress.

Elijah had hoped that Elena would make it tonight; he really needed to see her. They had not spoken much since Damon had UN stacked him, a couple weeks back. And besides he was too busy with his family to have any free time to indulge in his own tragic life.

He had also noticed a change in Nicklaus. It was strange; he hadn't seen his brother like this since Katarina. But that was some time ago. He also noticed that he had stopped pursuing Elena; said that he had a change of heart and that he found something better; than killing an innocent, just so he could have an unstoppable army of hybrids.

Elijah knew that Nicklaus was in love with the blonde vampire, Caroline. He saw Nicklaus' drawings of her and of horses as well. But as he remembered, it was his brother who told him that falling in love was a common mistake, could he be wrong?

'It is strange to be in love, not being used to it, after so many centuries. Yet, ever since I was turned, I have felt nothing. No compassion, love, regret, guilt, but when I first laid eyes upon Elena, I knew she was the one who brought me out of darkness and into the light. I don't see myself as a monster, but for a split second, I feel human, alive.'

Elijah turned from the window and went to go get ready for the ball.

Caroline heard a knock on her door and opened it to see a box on the mat.

Curiously, she picked it up and opened it. Gasping, she dropped the box on her bed and read the envelope. It was an invite to join the Mikaelson family this evening. On the back of the invite had Caroline shivering in anticipation.

Save me a dance.

Fondly,

Klaus

She dropped the invite on the bed and gently picked up the elegant blue dress, which he had thoughtfully picked out. Lightly caressing it, she knew that she was head over heels in love, but she wondered if he felt the same.

Placing it back in the box, she whipped out her phone and dialed Elena's number. "Elena, it's Caroline. I need to talk and we are way past overdue on girl time. Meet me at the dress barn in one hour, don't be late." Ending the call, she rushed out the door and got into her car.

Klaus couldn't help but be nervous as he dropped the things off at Caroline's. He somehow knew that she wouldn't accept them and likely not go to the ball.

He wouldn't hate her, he couldn't if he tried. She captivated him, enthralled him, enchanted him; with her feistiness, stubbornness, and most of all her good-hearted nature of all living things.

She wasn't like most women, and he liked that about her. She was different, yet the same. She was never afraid to put him in his place. And every time she was around him, not once did she flinch.

She was new, interesting, and he didn't want to end up killing her.

He didn't want to be the monster he set himself out to be. For once he wanted to be able to have friends, a family, and one day to have a mate of his own.

But first he was going to make amends, starting with Elena.

Elena had gotten Caroline's call and met her in dress barn. "Hey Car, so what did you want to talk about?" She saw something flash in her friend's eyes, but didn't question on it. "Elena, what if I told you that I was in love with a vampire, but he was an original?" Elena just stood there and looked at her friend.

"Well, what if I were to tell you that I was too?" They both looked at each other and laughed. "It's Klaus. I don't know how he did it, but he wormed his way into my dead heart and he won't come out. I tried everything in my power, but he's still there. Don't judge because as I recall, you betrayed Elijah and then staked him. But you and he saw right past that and now you are happy in love with him.

Klaus hasn't even left his house, let alone make any attempts to kidnap you or steal your blood. I'm happy that you are in love, but for once in your selfish world, you could be happy for me?" Elena looked at Caroline and knew she was right.

She walked over and hugged her friend. "I am happy for you, really. Now why don't you tell him how you feel?" Caroline looked at Elena and smiled. "Why don't you?" Caroline threw a sly grin at Elena over her shoulder. "Touché." Sticking her tongue out, she playfully slapped Caroline's arm.

"I want to know why he thinks I'm fancy. He doesn't know how fucked up my life really is. You know, Elena I hated my old life. There I said it, and I'm glad I did. I hate everything that has to do with the old Caroline, including cheerleading, and all things girly. Yuck. Anyway, I don't hate the old classic romance movies, their still my favorite." She said, smiling at Elena.

"You know, in some twisted way, I'm kind of glad that Damon and Katharine killed me, because I get to experience life in a whole new way. And the good thing is I didn't die a virgin." Elena laughed and glanced around the room, her eyes landing on the perfect dress.

Caroline saw it and glanced at Elena. "Elijah would die again if he saw you in this." Elena glared and playfully slapped her again. "Don't say that, and I'm sure he won't be dying, rather he would be trying to get me out of it." Elena Sent Caroline a sly smile.

"Okay, who are you and what did you do with Elena? Did she get lost between Starbucks and McDonalds?" Laughing, Elena ignored her and went to cash out.

Walking up her front steps, Elena stopped and looked at her visitor, Klaus. "What are you doing here? If you have come to kill me, your brother is going to be very disappointed." Klaus smiled and frowned. "I'm not here to kill you; I came to talk with you." Taking a breath, he leaned against the door, never taking his gaze from her face.

"I'm here to tell you that I'm not going after your blood anymore. I'm not going to create anymore hybrids. For once I want to live for myself, and not let some curse rule me.

I know what I did to Stefan and especially you, and for that I'll always be sorry, but just know that I will never hurt Caroline. She means everything to me.

Well I hope to see you at our ball this evening, good day." With that, Klaus walked to his car and drove off.

Elena stood there contemplating on what just happened. Ignoring it for now, she turned and went to get ready.

As the day wore on, Elijah and Klaus came down the grand staircase and greeted their guests.

Elena and Caroline stopped at the bottom of the steps and sighed. Elena grabbed Caroline's hand and looked over at her friend. "You ready for this?" Caroline gave Elena a small smile and squeezed her hand.

They slowly made their way up the stairs and through the doors. Gasping, they looked around the room. It was beautiful, right out a fairy-tale story. They saw Matt and Rebekah, the Salvatore brother's with their dates and couple other people they knew.

They let go of each other's hands to take their coats off. Caroline wore a blue dress that fell to the floor with diamonds coming from the straps, while Elena was most beautiful. She wore silver and black ball gown dress that sparkled, which suited her beautiful olive skin.

The evening started as planned everything was running smoothly, everyone was mingling, and having a wonderful time.

Elena turned and smiled at Caroline. "I'm going to get a drink. And Klaus is staring at you. He has since we walked in." Laughing, Elena headed towards the open bar.

Elena took a sip of her champagne, as a familiar voice spoke out. "Welcome thank you all for coming." Elijah spoke briefly for a moment as he looked around the room. "You know whenever my mother brings our family together like this; it is tradition for us to begin the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is century's old waltz, so if you could please find yourself a partner and join us in the ball room." Elijah said, as he and Klaus descended down the stairs, towards Elena and an ecstatic Caroline.

As the first cords of the waltz began, Klaus and Elijah both held their hands out at the same time, causing both women to blush deeply. "It would be rude not to dance, and must I say, you look stunning." Elijah couldn't take his eyes off of Elena. He couldn't help it; she looked delicious in that dress.

Klaus couldn't wait another second; he took Caroline's hand and took her out on the dance floor. Elena grabbed Elijah's hand and did the same.

Elijah held Elena close and led her around the room as they waltzed, not once missing a beat, except her heart of course.

They looked over, and smiled; knowing that Klaus confessed his love, and causing Caroline to squeal and kiss him passionately on the mouth.

Elijah looked down and smiled at Elena. "I love you. I knew you were the one." He roughly pushed her into his hips, causing her to gasp.

"Elijah…" Keeping herself from moaning, Elena buried her face in his chest. "Not here. I know of somewhere private." He grabbed her elbow and walked to the outside balcony; once there, he grabbed her to him and sped into another part of the house and into the basement, which had a fully furnished room.

The king sized bed took up most of the room, but on every wall, was shelves covered with books. There was a fireplace and a closet, but no pictures. On the far side of the room, was a desk covered with mountains of papers and documents.

There were also no windows, just fat candles, giving the room a warm glow. The bed was covered with different sized pillows. The blankets were a deep chrisom red and the sheets were a gothic black, giving her a warning, a vampire sleeps here.

Elijah shut and bolted the door, giving her the, dare-defy-me look that had her panties getting wet.

Caroline shook her head, as she saw Elijah walk off with Elena. Feeling mischievous, she brought Klaus' head down and whispered huskily in his ear. "I've been a naughty girl; I think it's time for my spanking." She bit and licked his ear, all the while, rubbing her hand on his bulge, earning her a deep growl.

His smile was dangerous, sensual. It curved like a predatory smirk that had her panties getting wet.

Nothing was going to convince him to let her go. Possessiveness, desire, and emotions he hadn't felt in so many years he barely remembered them rose to the surface of his consciousness.

His eyes had dilated with pleasure and he pulled her to him. Until his lips touched her neck; then that hungry moan had left his lips before his kissed had rocked her mind.

Klaus rushed them out of the house and deep into the woods. Slamming her into a tree, he ripped her dress off and kissed her roughly. "I dreamed of your kiss, your taste. I dreamed of every wicked fantasy a man could have about his woman." Possessive, dominant, his eyes slid over her naked body, heating her insides and sending her juices spilling between her thighs.

His hands pressing her legs apart as he slid between them; his lips lowered, placing with it passion and fire, with a hunger she had no control over. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, her hips angled to the thick spear of flesh pressing into her.

He groaned with hoarse male pleasure. "Klaus…" Moaning, she tried to push him all the way into her, but he was having none of that. "Klaus, I want you wild, with no hesitations, I want you to destroy me, pleasure and pain, with wild hunger."

He gripped her hips and plunged all the way inside her. Caroline arched into him, writhed, undulated to the fiery stretching, that coursed through her like a wildfire.

His hard hands held her hips against the tree and his hips thrust and his erection plunged inside her, spreading the fire and sending it burning through her body.

"Is this what you want?" he snarled, fucking her furiously, building sensation on top of sensation. Caroline became lost in the eroticism of being possessed by Klaus.

Her hips flexed beneath him, arching to him as he fucked her with mindless hunger, took her with dominant strength.

She was possessed, taken. Fire rippled and burned inside of her. The orgasm had her crying out at the intensity of the pleasure that erupted through her. She held onto him, as she shuddered through each spasm of pleasure, felt his release tear through him.

Klaus cleaned them both up and he held her in his arms. Caroline leaned up and kissed him softly on the mouth. "I love you too, Klaus." Smirking, he tossed her over his shoulder and sped to her home. "Well then, it seems we are far from done. Don't you agree, Miss. Forbes?" Laughing, she playfully smacked his butt and squealed as he pinched hers in return.

Elena gasped as she saw Elijah's eyes go molten black, filled with longing desire. "You are to stay here, until I'm done with you, but even then I still won't be able to rid you out of my system." He rushed at her and tossed her on the bed, sending some pillows to the floor.

He slit her dress down the middle and tossed it somewhere over his shoulder. He ripped her dripping wet panties from her body and tossed them as well. He pushed her legs apart and pushed into her, making her head go back and her hips arch.

"Elijah…" He flexed inside of her, feeling the head of his erection stroking her; watching her eyes darken, her face flush a delicate pink as the pleasure began to build higher and higher.

Elena lifted her legs, felt her body melting, and whimpered at the surrender that rushed through her. He was buried inside her, fiery hot and thick, pulsing and stroking.

"Harder…" Her legs rising, as she shoved upward, then cried out at the feeling of him delving deeper stretching her farther. Hard hands pulled her legs from his hips, pushed them back as he rose to his knees in front of her and gave her exactly what she demanded.

He rose over her like a man on a mission. Hard hands held her behind her knees, forcing them to bend, forcing her legs back as his hips began to move with vampire speed.

A bed pounder; they both grabbed a hold of it, feeling the mattress shake with each deep hard strokes. Pleasure and pain combined in her as she exploded beneath him. It licked over her, as she felt the wet, hot force of her orgasm inside her.

Within seconds, it was joined by his earth quake shattering release. His teeth clenched, his lips pulled back as his gaze caught hers, held it. He leaned down, licked her neck and bit into it, triggered another forceful, screaming, sheet-clawing orgasm inside of her.

He released her legs slowly and lay on top of her, still inside of her. Elena caressed Elijah's cheek and curled into his side. "You know, I could get used to this. Being in love" He looked down at her in shock. "Really? I was in love with Katarina, but look at how that turned out. I don't know what I would do if something was to happen to you. Your mine, I don't want to lose you, I love you." Elena jumped into him and they both went spiraling on the floor, blankets and all. She kissed him deeply, and that started a playful war, which led to round two.

Caroline looked over at Klaus sleeping on the other side of the bed; had her dead heart melt. She slowly and silently got up from the bed and headed for the shower.

Stepping out of the bathroom, she put her hair in a messy bun and put on her bikini top and black shorts, making her way outside to the hot tub. Getting in, she turned and poured herself a glass of white wine, enjoying the early hour morning. Hearing a door open and shut, she turned and saw Klaus coming her way, looking sexy and sleepy.

He gave her a look, and found himself seated in the hot tub, with her in his lap kissing his neck. In one swift motion, he ripped her shorts off and was fully sheathed inside of her.

Moaning, she tossed back her head and began to ride him, wanting to erupt in his arms. "Don't stop, please." Klaus grasped her hips, pulling her harder onto him as he thrust deep inside her. She ground her hips faster and faster, driving him into a frenzy. "Klaus…" They both climaxed, their bodies shuddering with release.

Getting off, she cuddled into side and stared at the sky. Klaus turned towards her and knelt in front of her. Caroline opened her eyes and gasped. "Caroline Forbes, will you make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?" Laughing happily, she shook her head yes and kissed him.

The ring was perfect, it was her birthstone. She wasn't the type that loved flashy things, especially diamonds. But what made it special, is that he picked it out and cared what she liked. She had to call Elena and tell her the news. Playfully, she pushed him off her, and splashed water in his face.

Giggling, she sped into the house to find her phone, only to shriek as he tackled her onto the couch, making her forget all about the phone.

Showing her the side of him, that was hers for the years to come.

Elijah lay on the bed with Elena, cuddling into his side, as his hand traced around her shoulder. He reached over and pulled a small blue velvet box out of the nightstand and placed it in her hand.

She gasped as she opened it. There nestled in the middle was a ring. It was a rose, which the band was the steam and in the middle of the rose, was a small red ruby. "I had it custom made. If you don't like it, I can get you something else. I know that you don't like diamonds…" She leaned over and kissed him.

Pulling the ring out, she slid it on her finger and smiled. "I love it. I don't want anything else." Elijah leaned down and kissed her passionately, that had her toes curling.

Not wanting to do anything else, she pulled him closer, wanting even closer to her than possible.

"I can't wait for tomorrow to come. You'll finally be mine for all time." Elena laughed and kissed him again. "Neither can I." With that, they blissfully went into the darkness.


End file.
